


Flea?

by monkeik



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik





	Flea?

~Flea?~  
Izaya sat gazing over his city, the sun was starting to set.  
As he watched the people below, their days coming to a close, he thought about how this would be the last time he would see any of them.  
'Flea?' a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
Izaya didn't turn, he couldn't let Shizuo see just yet.  
Not until it was too late.  
'What are you doing up here, Shitty flea?' requested Shizuo, moving closer to the edge of the building where Izaya sat.  
'Nothing much, it's a beautiful view, Shizu-chan,' answered Izaya, knowing the nick name alone would make Shizuo unable to consider his next comment, 'Why don't you sit and enjoy it with me.'  
Shizuo glared, 'Like hell I will, you planning something?'  
The sound of the cars below was barely audible, a rarity in such a busy city, Izaya still didn't turn, 'It's always plans with you.'  
'Because you're always planning something.'  
Izaya let out a rough chuckle but didn't answer.  
A frown formed on Shizuo's face, he moved forward, noting there seemed to be something on the ledge, something red?  
Reluctantly, he moved forward, to inspect it some more, 'Is that blood?'  
'Huh?' Izaya looked down, 'Oh.'  
Shizuo still couldn't see the other males' expression, so now he moved forward, reaching out and gripping Izaya's shoulder firmly, twisting him so they faced each other.  
'Shit, you are bleeding.'  
Immediately Shizuo yanked Izaya to his feet, Izaya stumbled but didn't protest, he looked more pale than usual, eyes glinting strangely.  
Shizuo ran his gaze over Izaya's body, finding the source of the blood at his arms, he yanked both sleeves up and went still, staring, his expression oddly blank.  
With a sigh, Izaya closed his eyes and waited for Shizuo to speak, the deep self inflicted wounds hurt, they hurt more with each passing moment.  
But not much hurt more than the fact he would die in Shizuo's arms, instead of alone like he had originally planned.  
In his final moments, he'd be forced to know someone would finally witness his humanity, only humans died through means such as this.  
'. . you did this?' choked out Shizuo, then he forced himself into action, tearing strips from his own shirt in an attempt to wrap up the wounds and staunch the bleeding.  
'It's a little too late, Shizu-chan,' mumbled Izaya, he wobbled on his feet but stayed up right.  
Shizuo shook his head rapidly, 'No, we'll take you to Shinra, we'll do something, it can't be too late.'  
Sleepy eyes gazed up at Shizuo, Izaya chuckled weakly, 'I'd die before we got down the street, silly Shizu-chan.'  
There was a heartbeat of silence, then Izaya's knees gave out and he found himself slumping into Shizuo's arms, 'Sorry I got blood on your shirt,' he whispered.  
And Shizuo was left with a quickly cooling body.


End file.
